Winners of the Best Of IPS Ficdom 2011
by hookandladder
Summary: Thanks for all for the nominations and the votes! Everyone nominated is so talented! I cannot wait to see what this group of amazing writers comes up with for 2012...and readers, please make sure to let them know they're AWESOME!


**It's time...It's time! Toss on the fancy digs, the stiletto heels, too much make-up and make sure to visit the botox clinic! The votes are in, and the counting is done, and I present to you...THE WINNERS of the BEST of IPS FICDOM 2011!**

**(The winners for each category are listed below and *so* incredibly deserving of every single vote! I've also listed 1st and 2nd runner ups (including ties). Please give them all adoring accolades and heap on the praise! This ficdom is amazing!)**

**Best Author:**

Bujyo-1st

Dispatchvampire-2nd

Nemain13-2nd

**Best One-shot Author**

Roar526-1st

Lunar Penguin-2nd

CMW2-2nd

Traviosita9124-2nd

RJ Lupin's Kat-3rd

Pollycrackers-3rd

**Most Humorous Author**

KittyKnighton

**Best Angst**

Bujyo-1st

Sfchemist-2nd

RJ Lupin's Kat-2nd

KittyKnighton-3rd

**Best Romance**

TilleyGirl-1st

Nemain13-2nd

Bujyo-3rd

**Best Angst**

Photograph-KittyKnighton-1st

Just Overwhelm Me-Bujyo-2nd

Since I've Been Loving You-Nemain13-2nd

Empy Barstool-Bconn369-3rd

Don't Speak-Bujyo-3rd

When The Night Has Come-Pollycrackers-3rd

Conversations of the Two Fools-Roar526-3rd

**Best AU**

West Of The Pecos-KittyKnighton-1st

Family Traditions-Nemain13-2nd

Masks-nemain13-2nd

In Darkness We Reign-KittyKnighton-3rd

Day Seven-Sfchemist-3rd

You're The One That I'm Dreaming Of-TilleyGirl-3rd

Albuquerque, We Have A Problem-Sfchemist-3rd

The Ties That Bind-FirstAid-3rd

The Ten Stages of Awakening-Sfchemist-3rd

**Best Case Driven Story**

And Your Little Dog, Too-Bujyo-1st

Two Marshals for Sister Sheryl-Bujyo-1st

House Of The Rising Son-Roar526-2nd

On The Run-TilleyGirl-3rd

Canary On A Landmine-Kyoiku Kanji-3rd

A Klandestine Affair-Roar526-3rd

**Funniest Story**

Five Times Mary Killed Abby, And The One Time She Didn't-Tinlizzie82-1st

License And Registration, Madame-Dispatchvampire-1st

Coyote Love-Bujyo-2nd

Super Stapler-PenPaperGreenDay-3rd

Word Play-Jinxed-Wood-3rd

**Best Crossover**

Gratitude-Dispatchvampire (Leverage/IPS)

**Best Fight Scene**

And Your Little Dog, Too-Bujyo-1st

A Single Strand Unraveled-Bujyo-1st

Just Overwhelm Me-Bujyo-2nd

**Best Sex Scene**

Dream A Little Dream-Dispatchvampire-1st

Family Traditions-Nemain13-1st

Two Marshals For Sister Sheryl-Bujyo-2nd

And Your Little Dog, Too-Bujyo-2nd

Gambate, Marshall-Nemain13-2nd

Beyond The Sea-Dispatchvampire-3rd

**Best Kiss**

A Kiss Is Just A Kiss-TilleyGirl-1st

Family Traditions-Nemain13-2nd

Gambate Marshall-Nemain13-2nd

A Kiss Is Just A Kiss Sequel-TilleyGirl-2nd

Masks-Nemain13-2nd

**Best Mary/Marshall**

Quips and Salsa-Bujyo-1st

The Ties That Bind-FirstAid-2nd

House Of The Rising Son-Roar526-2nd

Here Stands A Fool-Bujyo-3rd

Survivor: New Mexico-Roar526-3rd

**Best One Shot**

Three Near Misses, A Close Call, And A Direct Hit-Traviosita9124-1st

Neither Dream Noir Reality-RJ Lupins Kat-2nd

A Klandestine Affair-Roar526-3rd

The Great Irony-Maddy51-3rd

Mon Jardin d'Hiver-Dispatchvampire-3rd

Messy-CMW2-3rd

Tabu-RJ Lupin's Kat-3rd

Lofty Expectations-RJ Lupin's Kat-3rd

License and Registration, Madame-Dispatchvampire-3rd

**Best OC**

TL-Tyger, Tyger-Dispatchvampire-1st

Katie-The Ties That Bind-FirstAid-2nd

Elizabeth Mann, Strwbrygrl77-3rd

Violet Burrel-Beyond The Sea-Dispatchvampire-3rd

**Best Drabble**

Songs in the Key of M-Traviosita9124-1st

A Little Clarification-PollyCrackers-2nd

Olfactory Memory-Maddy51-2nd

Pi Makes Everything Better-AliceSarina-2nd

A Smile Is Worth A Thousand Words-RJ Lupins Kat-3rd

Mon Jardin d'Hiver-Dispatchvampire-3rd

**Best Dead Story**

Fish Out Of Water-KittyKnighton-1st

Good Intentions-Nemain13-2nd

Family Traditions-Nemain13-2nd

The Keeper's Keeper-SciFiDVM-3rd

**Best Songfic**

Songs In The Key of M-Traviosita9124-1st

Safe As A House-AnyADoll-2nd

**Best Marshall/OC**

Seven Year Hitch-RJ Lupin's Kat-1st

Tyger, Tyger-Dispatchvampire-TigerLily-2nd

Beyond The Sea-Dispatchvampire-Zoe-3rd

**Best Overall Fic**

Just Overwhelm Me-Bujyo-1st

And Your Little Dog, Too-Bujyo-2nd

The Ten Stages Of Awakening-Sfchemist-3rd

**Best Unknown Fic**

Poor Mann's Mary-B-mystique


End file.
